


Intertwined Lovers

by orphan_account



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race (US) RPF
Genre: Erotic Poetry, F/M, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:42:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29130486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The art and love that is sex
Relationships: Brooke Lynn Hytes/Vanessa Vanjie Mateo
Kudos: 1





	Intertwined Lovers

It starts with a brush of the fingers, just a touch, small contact

The dilating of the pupils, a soft exhale

A fiery passion blooming, lips against lips but she needs more

Clothes are shed, they make their way to the bed

A touch, a gasp, two fingers deep inside of her is all it takes

Two become one, with every thrust they further bond

Her back arches, her toes curl, and her release is sweet

“Brock,” she moans, voice low and laced with needing lust

It’s his turn for his release, powerful shudders overwhelm his entire body

And he’s groaning her name over and over

“Ness!” They come down from their bless and he lies next to her, intertwining their fingers

For in this moment, two have become one, one has become two

A desperate touch is all she needs


End file.
